disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Candy
|awards = Annie Award for Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production (Alan Tudyk) |fullname = Turbo |alias = Ruler of the Race Track Captain of Confectionery Sovereign of Sugar Your Candyness, Your Puffiness, Nilly-Wafer, Pillow Pants (by Ralph) Sire (by Duncan) |personality = Classy, arrogant, intelligent, bubbly, nefarious, mysterious, power-hungry, egocentric, wacky, psychotic, treacherous, murderous, wicked, monstrous, cruel, ruthless, sadistic, manipulative, territorial, envious, possessive, flamboyant, spiteful |appearance = See below |occupation = Racer of TurboTime (formerly) King of Sugar Rush (formerly) Virus |alignment = Bad |affiliations = Disney Villains |goal = To remain the king of Sugar Rush and the most popular racer in the arcade (formerly) To rule the arcade |home = TurboTime, Litwak's Arcade (formerly) Sugar Rush, Litwak's Arcade (formerly) |friends = Sour Bill (formerly) |minions = Sour Bill (formerly), Wynnchel and Duncan (formerly), Beard Papa (formerly), Oreo guards (formerly), CLAW officers (formerly), Cy-Bugs |enemies = Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz |likes = Attention, power, fame, popularity, racing, winning, candy, confections, puns, the color salmon, his fungeon, tormenting Ralph and Vanellope, trophies, gold coins |dislikes = Glitches, outsiders, being ignored, anyone more popular than he is, when the color salmon is mistaken for pink |powers = Racing Hacking Glitching As a Cy-Bug: *Super strength *Flight *Speed *Curling into a ball *Assimilation |possessions = Cane Royal Racer His chest |fate = Vaporized by the lava of Diet Cola Mountain |quote = "Have some candy!" "Welcome to the boss level!" "Because of you Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you... But, it'd be more fun to kill you." "Turbotastic!"}} King Candy (real name Turbo) is the main antagonist of Disney's 2012 animated feature film, Wreck-It Ralph. He was the flamboyantly jovial ruler of Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game set in a candy-themed kingdom. Originating from TurboTime, Turbo was once the most beloved character in the arcade, until his popularity was superseded by newer games. Too vain and selfish to share the spotlight, Turbo sought to retain fame, attention, and power by taking over other games. He eventually seized control of Sugar Rush by reprogramming the world in his image and instilling himself as sovereign, under the guise of a kindly king. Background Years before the events of the film, Turbo was the protagonist of a classic racing game called TurboTime, which saw Turbo racing against two competitors on an 8-bit track while shouting his signature phrase, "Turbo-tastic!" TurboTime was the most popular game in Litwak's Arcade, and Turbo loved the attention he gained from players. When a new racing game called RoadBlasters got plugged in, TurboTime's popularity dwindled. Out of jealousy, Turbo abandoned his own game and tried to take over the new one, only to end up crashing it. As a result, both games were put out of order and unplugged, and Turbo was presumed to have died. His actions spawned the term "going Turbo," and his story became a cautionary tale for video game characters to steer them away from abandoning their game or attempting to mess with the program. Unbeknownst to everyone, Turbo survived the elimination of his game and remained in hiding for a long time. Some years later, Sugar Rush was plugged in; a new racing game set in a candy-themed kingdom ruled by Princess Vanellope von Schweetz. Turbo infiltrated Sugar Rush, hacked into the game's codes, and transformed himself into a figure known as King Candy. He then tried to destroy Princess Vanellope by deleting her code, but his attempt was unsuccessful, as his tampering only managed to turn her into a glitch. Unfazed, King Candy manipulated the game's inhabitants into believing that he was the rightful sovereign and locked away all their memories of Princess Vanellope. But King Candy's control over the game was not secure. If Vanellope were to ever race and cross the finish line, the game would reset, and King Candy's machinations would be undone. To prevent this, King Candy forbade Vanellope from racing on account of being a glitch. As ruler of Sugar Rush, King Candy's domain was a sugar-coated castle guarded by strong-armed Oreo guardsmen. Beneath his castle lied a dungeon, which King Candy affectionately referred to as his "fungeon". King Candy's personal kart was the prized Royal Racer, which was equipped with powerful abilities and doubled as his throne. With the Royal Racer at his command, King Candy was renowned as the most popular racer in the game. When governing the kingdom after hours, King Candy was ably assisted by a posse of edible henchmen, the most notable of which were his security doughnuts, Wynnchel and Duncan. The king's most trusted assistant was a doleful sour ball named Sour Bill, whom aided King Candy in his schemes to keep Vanellope from racing. Official Description :All hail King Candy, ruler of the race track, captain of confectionery, sovereign of sugar. Not surprisingly, the most powerful figure in the Sugar Rush game is also the best racer on the track. He may look noble enough, but don't be fooled. This mysterious monarch rules his kingdom with a sugary fist and he is determined to keep his kingdom safe from glitches, rabble-rousers, and outsiders. Don't expect him to go easy on Ralph and Vanellope. The King is ably assisted by his strong-arming security donuts, Wynnchel and Duncan, and his diminutive henchman Sour Bill, a tiny little ball of un-sweetness. Development In the earliest scripts of the film, the first villain of Sugar Rush was a truant officer character that captured wayward children, like Vanellope. According to Head of Story, Jim Reardon, the character wasn't working, prompting the filmmakers to create something new. They looked to comedic Disney villains of the past for inspiration, and while spitballing ideas, eventually came up with a cross between Ed Wynn and a mob boss figure like Tony Soprano. Animator Zach Parrish worked as King Candy's supervising animator, while Mike Gabriel came up with his early design. The character went through a number of iterations, some of which were based on real-life figures like Elvis Presley and Joe Biden.Jeff Turley: Very Early ‘King Candy’ Designs for Wreck-It-Ralph Other designs had a more fantastical approach, giving King Candy the appearance of a candy-themed creature. The final look of the character takes inspiration from Ward Kimball's Mad Hatter character in Alice in Wonderland, who was famously voiced by Ed Wynn. From early on, King Candy was conceived as a usurper to Vanellope's throne, with a goal to keep her from racing as a means to retain his position as king. In these versions of the story, King Candy had no connection to Turbo, and was even going to reform by the end of the film.Wreck-It Ralph Blu-ray and Digitial. Alternate and Deleted Scenes. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. 2013 Things changed when it was decided that King Candy and Turbo would become one character. In talking about Turbo's role in the story, director Rich Moore explained that they wanted a villain that paralleled Wreck-It Ralph, as a way to show what the bad-guy would become should his selfish ways persist. Over the course of development, not only was it decided that King Candy would remain a villain throughout the entire story, but his character became increasingly twisted and evil—evolving from an Ed Wynn-inspired obstacle, to a psychopathic murderer. King Candy's voice actor, Alan Tudyk, was noted to have been surprised by this dark evolution of the character. Consequently, Candy would also be killed as a comeuppance, a fate uncommon for most (initially) comedic Disney villains. Personality From the beginning, Turbo was an arrogant and conceited character. He adored the attention that came with being the star of a popular console; so much so that he was unwilling to share the spotlight with his cohorts. Having adopted an inflated ego, Turbo became obsessed with preserving his popularity and was deathly determined to remain "the greatest racer ever"—even if it meant taking over another game and eliminating the innocent in the process. Turbo spent the latter half of his life as King Candy—the exuberant ruler of Sugar Rush, whose over-the-top mannerisms are reminiscent of cartoon characters of the 1940s and 1950s. With a penchant for giggling and the color salmon, King Candy carried himself with a bubbly, yet posh conduct. He genuinely enjoyed his job as king, which gave off the impression that he was a benevolent, jolly, and fun-loving ruler (his favorite pastime—apart from racing—included throwing candy to his adoring fans while shouting, "Have some candy!"). Underneath his jovial front, however, King Candy remained vain and corrupt. He was extremely possessive of Sugar Rush—demanding that he be addressed as the "rightful ruler" when being introduced by Sour Bill—and flaunted his status as king by having his insignia and likeness plastered throughout the game. He was particularly fond of locking people in his "fungeon", which would initially appear that he was merciful towards troublemakers in his kingdom, but later reveal signs of sadism. When threatened, King Candy's normally cheerful demeanor would become ruthless and violent. This, coupled with his dangerously short temper, hinted at the king's underlying nature. King Candy's most essential attributes were his intelligence and deception. By labeling Vanellope as a threat to the game, King Candy established an oppressive regime that turned all of Sugar Rush against the only person that could foil his plans. This not only prevented Vanellope from racing, but also made King Candy out to be a good-hearted leader looking out for the well-being of his subjects (even if his lengths to do so came off as antagonistic). With this, King Candy was able to remain in power for a total of fifteen years. King Candy developed throughout the film, both in appearance and motives. Having gone from a racer, to a king, to a virus, his motives elevated from a mere lust for fame and attention, to an additional lust for power and authority. After becoming a Cy-Bug, King Candy sought to not only rule Sugar Rush, but the entire arcade. Traits like these are what ultimately made King Candy a virus—what video game characters christen as dangerous threats that can spread and control. In relation to this, he proved to be a difficult force to defeat, having endured two supposed "deaths" prior to his final demise—each time he resurfaced, Candy was more powerful and sinister than his previous incarnation. In the end, King Candy can be considered as a sociopath. Beneath the mirage of a pleasant comedic relief lies a wicked and psychopathic malefactor. With a total lack of boundaries or remorse for his enemies, King Candy would go to any length to satisfy his obsessions—a level of determination that ultimately led to his demise. Physical appearance King Candy is a diminutive, elderly, half-bald man with a cartoonish design. He has gray hair styled into side-burns, thick, darker gray eyebrows, fair skin, brown eyes, rosy pink cheeks, slightly purple eyelids, and a cartoonishly large, bulbous red nose. Like the other characters of Sugar Rush, Candy has four fingers as opposed to five. King Candy wears a purple tailcoat with a white dress shirt and vest, covered in glitter, with a matching white laced collar, and cuffs and two golden buttons on the back of the tailcoat. A notable feature is his large, red bow-tie, which resembles a candy wrapper. He also wears poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops at the tips that jingle (possibly bells like jester shoes) whenever he moves frantically. The king's other notable feature is his tiny, golden crown that is usually slanted atop his large head. During the races, the king dons a racing outfit that consists of his prominent outfit, but with the addition of brown gloves, a large, golden helmet, which also has his tiny crown on top, and brown racing goggles with red lenses. He also owns a minature, red-and-white-striped cane tipped with velvelt wrapping, resembling a candy-cane. As Turbo, he is still short in stature, but has dull, grayish/white skin, giving him a ghoulish appearance. Turbo's bagged-eyes (as well as his teeth), are a gleaming yellow, reminiscent of the headlights of a car. They also don't reflect light, making them appear soulless. Unlike King Candy, Turbo's nose is small and more realistic. Turbo's outfit, meanwhile, is extremely simple. He wears a white and red jumpsuit and helmet with the letter "T" on its front and back and red and white sneakers. As a Cy-Bug, King Candy is about 30 feet long, and his face repeatedly transforms between King Candy and Turbo, though Candy was apparently the default face. He has an insectoid body structure akin to a silverfish and a mayfly that can curl into a ball for protection and has a neck that can expand in length, resembling that of a jack-in-the-box. His colors consist of mostly purple, orange, and pink, and the tip of his claws are a darker tone of purple. He also gains four orange striped legs, with two similarly-colored pincers located on his chest. His head also sports jagged purple markings, which were also seen under his mouth, similar the mechanical lower jaw of a ventriloquist dummy. Candy's crown also changes, now having a spiky appearance and apparently becoming a permanent part of his body. His hair become feral and unkempt, his purple eyelids and gray eyebrows darken more in color and hue, and his teeth form into large canines, adding to his menacing Cy-Bug complexion. With his transformation, he gains sugarcoated, hot pink wings for a flight that can fold in at will. Whenever his Cy-Bug programming occurred, King Candy's eyes turn blue and pixelated while the Turbo persona remains unchanged. Candy also retains his cuffs, lace collar, and red bow-tie with the transformation. Powers and abilities *'Master Racer:' Having been programmed to be the best racer in his game, King Candy was known for his superb racing skills. He achieved great speed with the Royal Racer, and maintained total control as he swerved along the track. The Royal Racer was also equipped with the "Sweet Seekers" power-up, which activated a loaded three barrel canon. King Candy's only known rivals in terms of talent were Taffyta Muttonfudge and Vanellope. *'Hacking:' Turbo spent decades familiarizing himself with the inner-workings of video games, granting him the knowledge necessary to manipulate himself, others, and worlds by infiltrating a game's codes and reprogramming them to his likeness. This allowed him to accomplish such feats as metamorphosis, memory-wiping, world-building, and character deletion. *'Cartoon Physicality:' Due to his incredibly cartoonish design, King Candy's body was animated in such a way that defied the laws of physics. For example, his crown always remained atop his head, no matter how frantic his movements. Also, depending on how frantic his movements were, wacky slide-whistle-like noises can be heard, similar to a cartoon character. When feeling a passionate emotion like joy or shock, King Candy's tie would spin like a propellor (a deleted scene showed that this trait allowed him to glide through the air). He could also pull random objects from , as seen when he pulled a pair of oversized glasses from his coat. *'Glitching:' Upon making physical contact with one another, Vanellope's glitching was passed onto King Candy. This caused his form to alternate sporadically between his King Candy and Turbo personas—a trait that would continue until his death. His glitch was manifested by red pixelation. *'Cy-Bug Physiology:' After becoming a Cy-Bug, King Candy inherited the programmed powers of their race. One such ability includes incredible physical strength that overpowered that of the 643-pound Wreck-It Ralph's tenfold. Candy was also extremely durable, as he was immune to Ralph's physical attacks. He also gained the ability to fly with great speed and velocity through the use of foldable wings. For self-defense, Candy could curl into a ball, and was equipped with razor-sharp claws, legs, and pincers, which could be used to strike and kill his foes. Additional attributes include the facility to multiply by laying eggs, and an inherit allegiance with the Cy-Bug race. Despite sharing most of their abilities, King Candy was significantly more powerful than the other Cy-Bugs due to his size and intelligence. As beacons of light were his only weakness, King Candy was nearly invincible and regarded himself as "the most powerful virus in the arcade". Appearances ''Wreck-It Ralph King Candy is first seen at the race track in ''Sugar Rush, kicking off the daily Random Roster Race (the race that determines which nine racers will be featured on the game's roster for the day) as the Master of Ceremonies. After explaining the rules and regulations, Candy and the other racers begin to deposit their coins, which act as their entry fees into the race. Once they've all entered, the king notices a mysterious, hooded figure among the lineup, and suspiciously eyes them to discover their identity; the figure is soon revealed to be Vanellope. The crowd goes into panic at the sight of the glitch, and while trying to keep his composure, Candy furiously orders Wynnchel and Duncan to restrain her. Vanellope tries to escape in her makeshift kart, but a giant, taffy-covered "monster" arrives on the raceway and confronts her, causing mayhem and destruction in its wake. All the while, Candy tries to both calm the panicking crowd and demand the creature to stop its rampage, but to no avail. Eventually, the taffy monster ends up trapped in a giant cupcake, preventing it from moving, and allowing Vanellope to escape. An exasperated King Candy watches as she does, telling Sour Bill that she mustn't be allowed to race. He then orders Wynnchel and Duncan to bring the captured taffy monster to his castle to receive punishment, which they oblige to. The "monster" reveals to be Wreck-It Ralph, the villain from the game Fix-It Felix Jr.. Ralph explains that the "coin" Vanellope has inserted is actually his gold medal, and that he will leave Sugar Rush as soon as he gets it back. The King, however, tells Ralph that the medal has been inserted into the game's codes and can only be returned when someone wins the cup at the end of the race and earns it back. Ralph then openly plans to steal the medal back when it's won, angering the King to the point of banishing Ralph from Sugar Rush, leaving Wynnchel and Duncan to escort the bad-guy home. King Candy then heads out to find and capture Vanellope. In his absence, Ralph manages to escape the guards and eventually comes across Vanellope. Vanellope proposes that she and Ralph team up so that she can win the race, and earn back his medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees. King Candy is later alerted by his security of a break-in at his kart-baking factory. He ambushes the area with Wynnchel, Duncan, and a team of elite henchmen, but Ralph and Vanellope manage to escape with Vanellope's newly-built kart. An infuriated King Candy orders Wynnchel and Duncan to find Vanellope and destroy her kart. Back at the castle, the king fearfully paces back and forth in his throne room, while Sour Bill fans him. When Wynnchel and Duncan arrive to give a status report, it is learned that their efforts were futile. With no other choice, King Candy and Sour Bill violate the arcade's bylaws by heading to the lowest part of the castle, where they use a secret password to enter the game's codes. Within the forbidden vault, King Candy is able to retrieve Ralph's medal. He then heads out to find the bad-guy, placing Sour Bill in charge during his absence. When King Candy finds Ralph, he gladly returns the medal and only asks for a chance to explain himself, in return. As Ralph listens intently, King Candy claims that Vanellope's glitching would have the players think the game was broken, putting the cabinet in danger of being unplugged. Not only would Sugar Rush's populace be left homeless, but Vanellope would be trapped and die alongside the cabinet, as glitches are unable to leave their games. King Candy asks Ralph to somehow keep Vanellope out of the race for her own safety; unwilling to take the risk, Ralph agrees and keeps to his promise by destroying Vanellope's kart. He then leaves Sugar Rush and returns to his own game. Sometime after Ralph's departure, King Candy captures a now vulnerable Vanellope and sends her to the fungeon, locking her up in "glitch proof" chains. Back in the Fix-It Felix Jr. cabinet, Ralph is able to spot the Sugar Rush console, and notices a picture of Vanellope being prominently displayed along the side, despite being a character that was "never meant to exist". Suspicious, Ralph returns to Sugar Rush and interrogates Sour Bill into revealing that Vanellope was once an actual racer until King Candy tried to delete her code, turning her into a glitch, though he can't remember why because his memories had been locked away. Bill goes on to explain that Vanellope can reset the game and restore her code by crossing the finish line. Ralph breaks Vanellope out of the fungeon and asks his friend Fix-It Felix Jr. (who was trapped in the fungeon by Sour Bill) to repair her kart. Meanwhile, the Random Roster Race has begun, and Vanellope is considered a no-show, much to the king's delight. Upon entering, however, Vanellope quickly makes it to second place, only behind a still oblivious King Candy. Suddenly, a swarm of Cy-Bugs originating from the game Hero's Duty, invade Sugar Rush and ravage through the kingdom. As citizens of the game evacuate, the crisis remains unbeknown to King Candy and Vanellope, who continue on with the race. Soon enough, Vanellope manages to pass King Candy (teasingly smirking at him in the process), much to the latter's shock and ultimate incitement. Using one of the track's secret routes, King Candy ambushes Vanellope and viciously tries to ram her off the track. With his patience wearing thin, Candy grabs his kart's antenna and brutally attacks Vanellope with it, destroying portions of her kart in the process. Vanellope attempts to disarm him, and direct contact with her glitching suddenly—though briefly—reveals King Candy for who he really is: Turbo; a revelation much to the surprise of both Ralph and Felix, who witnessed the whole thing from the monitor. With his secret revealed, Turbo confesses his crime of reprogramming the world to Vanellope and vows that he won't let her, Ralph, or anyone else take it back from him. Turbo then tries to kill Vanellope by ramming her into an oncoming stalagmite, but she is able to save herself by glitching out of Turbo's grasp. Turbo attempts to chase Vanellope down, but the original Cy-Bug that spawned the invasion blocks his path and devours him alive. Meanwhile, the Cy-Bugs have multiplied and ravaged through Sugar Rush, turning it into an apocalyptic wasteland with seemingly no chance of survival. Fortunately for the heroes, Ralph formulates a plan to erupt Diet Cola Mountain and create a beacon of lava that will attract the bugs to their destruction. On the mountain's summit, Ralph is confronted by Turbo, who fused with the Cy-Bug that devoured him. Turbo declares that, because of Ralph, he is now the most powerful virus in the arcade and can take over any game he wants. Before doing so, the vengeful Turbo attacks Ralph in attempts to kill him, though the bad guy is more preoccupied with trying to set off the volcano. Eventually, Turbo gets the upper hand and flies into the air, where Ralph is forced to watch helplessly as Vanellope is cornered by a swarm of Cy-Bugs. Giddy at the thought of his two enemies nearing their demise, Turbo declares it's "game over" for both Ralph and Vanellope. Ralph retorts by breaking free of Turbo's grasp and plummeting towards the mountain; the impact of his fall successfully sparks an eruption that produces a bright beacon of lava. As the lava towers over the kingdom, the Cy-Bugs mindlessly fly into the light and are vaporized upon contact. Though initially unaffected, Turbo gradually succumbs to his Cy-Bug programming and makes a panicked attempt to overcome it. His efforts are unsuccessful, however, resulting in the horrified Turbo flying into the light and inadvertently killing himself. As characters who die outside their own games are unable to regenerate, he is ultimately gone for good. As a result, Turbo / King Candy was never seen again in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Following Turbo's death, Vanellope safely makes it across the finish line, thus finishing the race and resetting the game. This restores Vanellope's code and position as sovereign, while King Candy's hold over the citizens' memories is obliterated, freeing them from their binds. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet Due to his death, Turbo does not appear in the film, nor is he mentioned. In the six years following ''Wreck-It Ralph, King Candy's floral art at the Sugar Rush speedway has since been replaced with floral art of Vanellope. However, King Candy's crown insignia can still be seen near the grand stands. King Candy's damage to Vanellope's code is also still apparent as she continues to glitch uncontrollably at times despite having reset the game. Printed media Junior novelization In the junior novelization for Wreck-It Ralph, King Candy's actions during the climax were slightly different. After Vanellope escaped Candy's clutches following the Turbo reveal, the King escaped the tunnel, unharmed, and witnessed the Cy-Bug invasion with his own eyes as he drove out and towards the finish line, pursuing Vanellope. Furious at the sight of "his" game in ruins, Candy began to rant, swearing revenge on Ralph for the destruction he's caused. His cries were cut off, however, when a Cy-Bug swooped down and grabbed the King in his pincers, carrying him into the air before devouring him. After the final battle with Ralph and Diet Cola Mountain erupted, Cy-Bug King Candy would grab onto a candy cane tree branch, frantically trying to prevent his oncoming destruction. However, the branch he grabbed was a double-stripe, which are known to dissolve into oblivion upon physical contact, resulting in King Candy losing his only chance of survival (echoing Vanellope's comments on the matter during her introduction in the film), flying into the lava and to his death. Video games ''Disney INFINITY King Candy, in his Cy-Bug form, appears as a silent, non-playable character in the game, first appearing as part of the ''Sugar Rush-themed circuit in the Toy Box Speedway. He is first seen hovering over the tracks during the race's second lap, and again for the remaining laps, on ground level. King Candy can additionally be unlocked for the Toy Box, to appear as a decorative, animated set piece.Infinity Inquirer Twitter (11:20 AM - 12 Aug 2015 Tweet) He is unlocked after receiving a required amount of tokens in the Sugar Rush circuit of the Toy Box Speedway. ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ King Candy appears as the ruler of Candy Kingdom inside Game Central Station. He and Sour Bill are first seen running away from Heartless, who are causing trouble on the race track. King Candy blames Vanellope for the Heartless’ sudden appearance, but she escapes before she can be apprehended. The Heartless, meanwhile, are dealt with by the Keyblade wielder. Having witnessed their talent, King Candy manipulates the Keyblade wielder into finding and capturing Vanellope for him. Other games In the online, multiplayer version of ''Disney Magical World (named Disney Magic Castle in Japan), King Candy was once among the characters seen in Castleton. By approaching him, players were able to unlock Wreck-It Ralph-themed costumes for their avatars. In Disney Crossy Road, King Candy appears as an unlockable playable character in the 'Rare' class. He sometimes throws candy when he walks. Turbo appears in the 'Enchanted' class, while Cy-Bug King Candy appears in the 'Rare' class, as well. Disney Parks Disneyland Resort In the 2015 rendition of World of Color in Disney California Adventure, King Candy (as a Cy-Bug) appears during the montage celebrating villains. Disney Cruise Line Inside Vanellope's Sweet and Treats aboard the Disney Dream, a statue of King Candy standing atop a podium is displayed. As the cabana is modeled after Sugar Rush as ruled by Candy, he is referenced in other areas such as stickers plastered on the winner's cup. The Sour Bill audio-animatronic mentions King Candy, as it explains that those who disrupt the king's laws will be sent to the fungeon. Additionally, one of the desserts served at the cabana is called "King Candy Cotton Candy Crunch". Relationships Gallery Trivia *King Candy's castle, kart, and outfit were given a sugary white coating, as a joking way to allude to his true nature being covered in sugar coating. *Despite not having a traditional Disney villain song, King Candy has a leitmotif, which can be found as "Messing with the Program" on the official ''Wreck-It Ralph'' soundtrack. The Turbo persona also has a motif, which can be found as "Turbo Flashback" on the soundtrack. **Director Rich Moore stated that King Candy was actually meant to have a song in the film that explained how disputes were settled in Sugar Rush. It was written by Bobby and Kristen Anderson-Lopez and was to be in the style of the Sherman Brothers' music. **Being a fan of Jerry Lewis and other vaudeville performers, Alan Tudyk has expressed interest in creating an album of vaudeville songs performed by King Candy. He claims that he pitched the idea to John Lasseter sometime after the release of Wreck-It Ralph, but was rejected. *The TurboTime arcade cabinet looks like that of the Namco arcade game Rally X. Turbo also seems to be based on the artwork on the side. *King Candy's kart originally belonged to Vanellope, as she is seen driving it on the Sugar Rush cabinet's artwork. *His kart's honk in the throne room is the U.S. Presidential Anthem, "Hail to the Chief." *A poster of Turbo is seen on the subway wall in the entrance to Sugar Rush. This could foreshadow King Candy's real identity. *Some graffiti art of a crown with the initials K.C. below it can be seen on the subway wall when Ralph and the villains exit Pac-Man. *When King Candy heads to Sugar Rush's codes, he uses the Konami Code as a password to enter the realm in which the codes lie. **The Konami Code is written on a napkin from Tapper's. *Turbo's story is a dark parallel to that of Ralph: Ralph is programmed to be a villain in his own game, but is kind-natured and selfless, and cares for other characters in the arcade, especially the homeless ones. Turbo, on the other hand, was programmed to be the hero of his game, but in truth is arrogant and mean-spirited, having no value for anyone else besides himself. They had different motives for game-jumping; Ralph game-jumped to get respect and recognition while Turbo did so for attention and popularity. Turbo serves as an example of what Ralph would've become had he become too obsessed with getting what he wanted instead of doing the right thing. *While most video game characters change in their appearance upon leaving their own game and entering another (so that they resemble their destination game's art style upon entering), Turbo does not: upon arriving in RoadBlasters, he simply remains 8-bit. *He seems to represent the deadly sin of envy, as his jealousy of RoadBlasters lead to it and TurboTime being unplugged, and pride, in the fact he was afraid that his seat of authority would be taken by Ralph. *There are some subtle hints proving that King Candy is Turbo in disguise: **He is the only character in Sugar Rush to know and recognize Wreck-It Ralph, due to their cabinets being next to each other in the past. **When he learns that Ralph has game-jumped, he begins to overreact and accuses Ralph of "going Turbo" and attempting to take over his game. **He has access and knowledge of Sugar Rush's code and used it to get the medal even though he claimed no one could regain the medal, making his true motives questionable. **He is a powerful racer with great intolerance to losing. **In Felix's flashback, Turbo's voice sounded eerily similar to King Candy's. **He bears little to no resemblance to the other racers' anime-like style (looking more like an American 1950s cartoon character), hinting he is not truly from Sugar Rush. **King Candy's data box is noticeably larger than the other data boxes in the CPU room. **Just before he lies to Ralph about Vanellope and her game causing Ralph to destroy her go-kart, King Candy can be seen panicking as Ralph tries to attack him, not out of cowardice, but rather because he is actually aware that he is not supposed to be in that game, and thus would actually die if he was killed. *Even after his identity is revealed, the credits, closed captions, and subsequent media still refer to Turbo as King Candy. *Though there are some fans who have theorized that King Candy could have been a legitimate character in Sugar Rush before Turbo took over, Raymond S. Persi has officially stated on his Tumblr blog that the King Candy character was an identity fabricated by Turbo. *Ironically, King Candy's line when he speaks to Ralph about Vanellope ("Heroes have to make the tough choices, don't they?") indirectly foreshadowed Ralph's tough choice in sacrificing himself to save the arcade at the film's climax. *During the scene where King Candy reveals himself to be Turbo, if one pauses the movie at the right time, they will find a split second frame of Turbo looking at the camera, smiling while giving a thumbs-up. *In the Mickey Mouse episode "Bad Ear Day", a sign with King Candy's name can be seen on one of the buildings. *King Candy was mentioned in the television series, Psych, in the episode, "S.E.I.Z.E. the Day". *Alan Tudyk once stated that King Candy was amongst his darkest roles.Alan Tudyk Wreck-It Ralph interview *Interestingly, King Candy is the first character to be associated with two significant tropes that would consecutively go on to appear in the Walt Disney Animation Studios features following Wreck-It Ralph: Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, and Moana. **Each film has included a role voiced by Alan Tudyk (this was a direct result on his garnered acclaim as King Candy). **Each film had their respective main villains involved in a major plot twist. *In Disney Magical World 2, a treat called "King Candy's Sweet Tea" is available with the Sugar Rush party pack. *The floral depiction of King Candy on the Sugar Rush speedway greatly resembles the floral arrangement of Mickey Mouse at the entrance to Main Street, U.S.A. in Disneyland. *Concept art for the Dark Web area in Ralph Breaks the Internet has an advertisement for "Turbo Torrent" which features a foreboding depiction of Turbo's smiling face.Dark Web concept art *In Disney Heroes: Battle Mode, King Candy is brought up in a conversation with Ralph and Vanellope while discussing who the villain of the game might be. Ralph comments, "I'm startin' to think there's some kind of evil genius — like King Candy — behind this." to which Vanellope responds with, "Yeah! Who else could manipulate the world like this?" **At one point, Elastigirl compares Vanellope's glitching to a Super's power to teleport, to which Vanellope responds with, "Well, it's not exactly the same. See, there was this crazy racer named Turbo." *The final showdown between Ralph and Cy-Bug King Candy was inspired by "boss battles" or "boss fights" in video games—the climax of a game where the hero must confront the villain in their most powerful form in order to proceed to the ending. This is made obvious by King Candy's line, "Welcome to the boss level!" References de:King Candy Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Disney Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Giants Category:Adults Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games Category:Mutants Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Transformed characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Bugs Category:Robots Category:Kingdom Hearts characters